This invention relates to a wireless speech-synthesizer timepiece capable of providing an audible readout of updated time from any location remote from the body of the timepiece in a wireless fashion.
Numerous and manifold approaches have been suggested for various types of timepieces such as desk-top clocks, wall clocks, wristwatches and pendant watches. The desk-top clock and wall clock are more convenient than the remaining types of timepieces in that a unlimited number of persons are able to look at a visual display of updated or real time thereon. However, in the event that these timepieces are opposite the viewing sense of the viewer or reflect light beams from a fluorescent lamp and the like. It is difficult to learn the updated time even from the desk-top clock and wall clock.